Sunrise
by cool-girl027
Summary: Anna goes up to the roof to think about her relationship with Yoh. Yona fic. pls. r&r!
1. Default Chapter

It was still very early in the morning that Anna woke up. The sun hasn't shone yet so she decided to go to the roof for a while and think. She brought along her cd player that had red headphones ( A/N they're smaller than the ones Yoh uses). She found a song she liked and decided to sing along.

Oh, thinking about our younger years 

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

'This song reminds me of me and Yoh' she thought 'Even when he was a child he was always so carefree and I was always the cold one.'

Now, nothing can take you away from me 

_We were down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more._

' Why am I still here? He doesn't really need me anymore.' was what she's been thinking for quite some time. Of course, she knew the answer to her question. She loved him with all her heart. No matter how many times she denies it, her heart begs to differ. She sighed, 'I've tried to stay away from him but I just can't help myself. I love him too much.' She brings her knees closer to her chest.

Baby, you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here my arms_

_Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it their in your arms_

_It isn't so hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

'He's always been there for me when I need him. Even though I'm so cold to him, he still tries to understand me.' She stares at the sky thinking 'he's too good for me though. He'd never love someone like her.'

I've been waiting for so long 

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing here by you._

'Love. It seems so unreachable for me. I always keep my mask to avoid getting hurt but it makes me wonder what it feels like to be loved.' Still staring at the sky, not noticing the presence of a certain brunette shaman. 'Even if he doesn't feel the same, I'll still be there for him no matter what.' She sings a little louder.

Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms Finding it hard to believe 

_We're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your arms _

_It isn't so hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

"You know, you have a beautiful voice, Anna." She stiffens but turns around to see none other than Yoh Asakura. "Yoh..", she says in a surprisingly gentle tone. She stares at her fiancé for a while surprised to see him up this early in the morning. "What are you doing here?" she says in a cold voice putting up her wall around herself again. "Well..." he says smiling sheepishly.

Flashback

Yoh couldn't sleep. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde itako. He decides to get some milk to help him sleep. As he was walking in the hallway, he hears someone singing. 'That sounds like Anna. I wonder what she's doing on the roof this early in the morning.' He goes to roof and sees his fiancée. The cool breeze playing with her hair. All he could do was stare at his angel 'Wow, she looks so beautiful.'

End flashback

He sits beside her and stares at the stars. "Why are you up so early?" he asks. "I just wanted to think for a while." "About what?" "Nothing much." "Anna..." "Yes?" They look at each other for quite some time (A/N Say something already!!!!! Okay I'll shut up now.). Both not knowing what to say. "What is it, Yoh?" "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you." Anna sits there shocked at what he just said. Suddenly, tears run down from her face. "Anna, what's wrong? Why are you crying? It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you, that's all." She then hugs him. He was surprised but then wrapped his arms around her waist." "You baka. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm actually happy." she says still crying. He pulls away to look at her eyes. They were so full of love and happiness. "I love you too, Yoh." At first, he just stood there but then, he hugs her tightly and kisses her. She gasped but then leaned closer to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way until they saw the sun rising from the horizon. They sat there in each other's arms gazing at the wondrous view that displayed in front of them. They both thought, ' I guess I'm in heaven after all.'

_We're in heaven........._


	2. Author's note

Sorry! I forgot the disclaimer. Well, here it is: I don't own Shaman King whether I like it or not.

By the way, thanks to those who reviewed!


End file.
